


MeetCute(?) and Fall

by TooOceanBlue



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: AU, F/M, Meet-Cute, but its basically the same thing for these two who are we kidding, kind of, more like meet disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooOceanBlue/pseuds/TooOceanBlue
Summary: Something like "You just saved me from getting pickpocketed but oh, you're actually really cute", featuring almost-adult disaster Soul Evans and and his hero, Looks-like-she-has-her-life-together Maka Albarn.





	MeetCute(?) and Fall

Soul Evans was doing  _ fine,  _ thank you very much.

He’d been living by himself for nearly a week (though arguable not in the best part of town), and had already paid for his first month of rent with what he had saved up before leaving his parents. He had gotten a job as a prep cook at a fairly nice place that his parents had never even heard of, and had just cashed in his bi-monthly paycheck, which should cover groceries and a decent chunk of next month’s rent. So he was doing  _ great,  _ actually,  _ superb,  _ and he hadn’t needed help from his parents, or his  _ brother.  _ No, Soul Evans was a fully functioning adult in society, all on his own.

He patted his hand over his right pocket, feeling his wallet there. When he got home, he was definitely treating himself. Maybe after buying groceries, though. And stashing whatever money was leftover somewhere safe until rent was due.

Soul continued walking down the starting-to-be-familiar street to his apartment, noting the buildings around him. There was a tattoo parlour on his right, which would definitely come in handy, if his parents made him want to do something impulsive to piss them off. At the end of the street was a gas station and corner store, a place he’d already become familiar with considering he’d been living on instant ramen and donuts for the past week. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to stop there anytime soon after picking up groceries.  _ What food was he even supposed to buy to be an adult? _

Suddenly something hit Soul’s shoulder,  _ hard,  _ and he had already raised his opposite hand to the would-be injury by the time his eyes zeroed in on the culprit. A tiny girl (far too tiny, he would have thought, to have such an impact) had  _ sprinted  _ past him, was still sprinting down the sidewalk like she was running the last leg of a relay. His brain didn’t have time to ponder what she might be thinking when she grabbed a dark-haired stranger by the jacket and yanked him back, landing him flat on his ass.  _ What the hell? _

The stranger tried to shove the girl off but she kept him subdued, shoving her hand into his coat pocket and pulling out a wallet with a scowl. It was then Soul finally realized that the man must have taken her wallet, and she’d had to run him down to retrieve it. At least, he  _ thought  _ that must have been what happened, until the girl let the man go and started making her way back in his direction, holding up the wallet and holding his stare with a friendly smile that did not at all match the feats of physical prowess he had just witnessed.

She had nearly reached him when he finally recognized the generic leather square, and shot his hand down to check his right pocket.  _ Shit. _

The girl was out of breath, stray hair from her-sandy-blonde pigtails sticking to her neck. “Hey,” she greeted, like they were at some sort of freshman orientation and not in the middle of the street in a not-so-nice-neighborhood that as of recently happened to be his own. “You got this nabbed.”

Soul was  _ so  _ glad he didn’t blush. “Uh, thanks.” He reached out and accepted  his wallet, sheepishly shoving it back in his own pocket. 

“You should really be more careful.”

_ God  _ this was embarrassing. He was being told off by a girl in  _ pigtails.  _ “I- uh. Yeah. Sorry.”

She was smiling again though, bright as day, teeth showing and green eyes crinkling. She was  _ actually _ smiling at him, the idiot who’d just gotten pick-pocketed without even realizing it. “Don’t be. You’re new around here right?”

Soul grimaced. “How could you tell?”

The girl shrugged. “I live nearby too, and you’re kinda hard to miss.” She held out her hand, standing up straight and proud. “I’m Maka.”

He slinked his own hand out of his pocket and took hers. “Soul. Thanks for uh. Getting my wallet.”

“No problem. Do you need me to walk you home?”

“Oh, uh,” Why why  _ why  _ was she being so friendly. Not that he  _ minded.  _ It was just unusual. “My apartment is actually just around the corner so.” He gestured ahead on them where the sidewalk curved right around the line of buildings.

Maka glanced back. “Oh. That’s mine too.” She turned her attention back to him and shrugged. “I’m headed home anyway.”

“Uh, okay. Lets-go then?”

She bounded next to him, somehow simultaneously matching his lousy pace, and immediately turned up the small talk. “I’m training to be a police officer, you know, so chasing that guy down really isn’t that big of a deal. What do you do?”

“I’m a prepcook.”  
“Really? I can’t cook for the life of me, uness you count breakfast. Where do you work?”

“Uh,  _ Sauteed Shinigami _ ?” It really wasn’t that weird a name, considering they lived in a place called  _ Death City. _

Maks’s face soured. “My papa loves it there.”

Soul grinned uncomfortably. “I take it you don’t?”

“Oh no, I like it fine. Wish my dad didn’t, though.”

They had already reached their apartment building.Soul stepped into the lobby, holding open the door for Maka-  _ his parents had their faults but they didn’t raise him without manners thank you very much _ \- before starting towards the elevator and pressing the button. “So, what floor are you on?” he turned to face her, but she had already made it far to the left, right in front of the stairwell.

“I’m on the fourth floor, but I take the stairs.” She smiled and offered him a wave. “I’ll see you around, Soul!” she said, before she disappeared up the stairs.

The fourth floor. He was on the third.Which in theory was a good thing. He wasn’t sure his heart could handle running into her again immediately after departure.

The empty elevator opened, and he stepped in, pressing the faded  _ 3  _ and watching for the doors to close.  Up the floor went, and Soul took a deep breath. At least he had a neighbor now, no matter how jarring. Then again, maybe it would be better if she forgot the interaction altogether, and he could live on without remembering their embarrassing first meeting. The elevator doors opened. Maka was standing there, waiting.

_ How and why the hell- _

But she was already shoving a small strip of paper into his hands. “In case you get lost or something. Or need a friend.”

Before Soul could process, she promptly dashed off, presumably to finish her stair-jog to her own apartment. He uncurled his fist, and  _ it was a phone number, of course it was. _

_ Did he just get a girl’s phone number within five-minutes of getting pickpocketed right in front of her? And subsequently getting saved by her? _

Nevermind that, who still wrote phone numbers on pieces of paper?

Soul staggered his way to his apartment, unlocking it with the key that had thankfully not been nabbed. He dropped down into the beat-up arm chair he’d gotten second hand from his friend Liz and glanced at the slip of paper. There was sweat on it.

Soul sighed and took out his phone, texting the number. 

_ Hey. It’s Soul. _

Her response dinged within the minute. 

_ Hey. Its Maka :) _

Maka with a  _ smiley face.  _ Soul groaned and rested his phone over his chest. Whether his heart was beating from the trek home/social interaction or some terrible kind of instant crush he didn’t know. Did he even want to think about it?

Soul glanced at the text again.  _ Hey. It’s Maka :).  _ He let his head fall back against the chair. What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
